Moments Of Stupidity
by sailorverystupid
Summary: (COMPLELTE)Who are these strange people in the river who look like the Z senshi? Why have only 5 people reviewed? What is my real name? Find out in MOS!!
1. Gokus Moment Of Stupidity

Gokus moment of stupidity  
By Sophie.  
I don't own Goku, and if I did I'd swap him for Trunks.  
  
  
Goku was walking along the river one day, when he saw a man under the water. He was surprised, so he went to get a closer look. AMAZING! This man looked exactly like him!  
"Hello" he said to the man, "who are you? are you me?"   
The man's lips moved at the same time as his.   
"I'm sorry, I didn't hear that, you were talking at the same time as me."  
The man's lips moved at the same time as his.  
"I really can't hear you, Hello?"  
The man's lips moved at the same time as his.  
"WHY-ARE-YOU-UP-SIDE-DOWN?" he said, shouting every syllable  
The man's lips moved at the same time as his.  
"I'M-GOING-TO-GET-VEGETA, HE-WILL-KNOW-WHAT-TO-DO!"  
The mans lips moved at the same time as his.  
*God, this man is so stupid!* he thought  
"GOOD-BYE!"  
He walked off, he knew the mans lips would be moving at the same time as his. 


	2. Vegetas Moment Of Stupidity

Vegetas moment of stupidity  
By Sophie.  
I don't own Vegeta, and if I did I'd swap him for ANYONE.  
Thanks goes to: EDPTgirl, CastleVmaster,Dokusatsu Zenrei, and Fried Wantons for reviewing  
AN:-I know Goku isn't that stupid, but all the DBZ boys are getting the stupidity makeover,   
heck, even Trunks!! I mean, the title of the series is Moments of stupidity for Kames sake  
Look out for the surprise ending...   
I'm debating over who should tell them  
:-)  
  
Vegita was sitting at his table enjojing a nice cup of coffee when that idiot Kakarott ran   
in gabbling about a man in a river who looked exactly like him.  
*Oh great* he thought *guess I should look*  
He strode confidently down to the river...*Idiot probably saw a fish* with Goku in tow.  
"Look! look!! There he is!! AND HOLY KAME!!"  
Vegeta still didn't look  
"Vegeta!! Theres another one, and he looks like YOU!!"  
Vegetas eyes snapped up. Kakarott was...right, OH MY KAME!! KAKAROTT WAS RIGHT!!  
"Goku, you were absolutely right! What kind of parallel universe is this??"   
The man's lips moved at the same time as his.   
"YOU WERE RIGHT ON TWO COUNTS... This is just too much, your not gonna be right for another  
year after this..."  
The man's lips moved at the same time as his.  
"So whaddya want me to do bout it?"  
"Ummm...Well, I don't know" Goku said,   
The man's lips moved at the same time as his.  
"YOU DON'T KNOW? WHY COULDN'T YOU STAY CLEVER JUST FOR 15 MINUTES??!!"  
The man's lips moved at the same time as his.  
Goku looked confused  
"I'll get my future brat" Vegeta sighed  
"You, it seems, are a hopeless case"  
He walked off, leaving Goku waiting by the river, Goku was the only one there to see  
that the man under the water left at the exact same time as Vegeta 


	3. Trunks' Moment Of Stupidity

Trunks' moment of stupidity  
By Sophie.  
I don't own Trunks, and if I did...*fantasises and practically all niagra falls pours from  
mouth*  
you get the picture...  
  
Vegeta ran into the kitchen where Trunks was sitting at the table talking to Bulma who was   
preparing food for...Trunks, who was currently at Gotens house (I know...I don't quite get  
it either)  
He took several minutes to say the alien sentance which he didn't think he would EVER have  
to say: "Kakarottwasright" he mumbled  
The brat ignored him  
"Kakarott was right" he said  
The brat stopped talking and turned to him, "what was that dad?"  
"KAKAROTT WAS RIGHT FOR KAMES SAKE!! HE WAS RIGHT HE WAS RIGHT HE WAS RIGHT HE WAS RIGHT!!  
GET IT NOW YOU MISERABLE PIPSQUEAK? HE WAS RIGHT, HE WAS CORRECT, HE WAS NOT WRONG, HE WAS  
NOT INCORRECT, KAKARROT WAS RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!"  
Trunks looked at him with a carefully blank look on his face, trying hard not to laugh  
at his psycotic father   
"way to go Goku!" he said "what about?"  
Vegeta nearly collapsed, he clenched his teeth and tryed hard not to hit him with a   
kamehameha the size of Manhattan (I don't know how big Manhattan is cos I live in England,   
but its quite big, right?)  
"ABOUT the river you pathetic brat"  
"oh" said Trunks  
"what about the river?"  
Vegeta sighed and fainted to the ground. Trunks picked him up and flew down to the river  
where he saw Goku talking to the water. TALKING TO THE WATER????????  
He landed and crept up behid him wanting to shock him....3steps...2steps...1...  
"Hello!" said Goku  
Trunks was paralised in shock "how did you know I was here?" Trunks asked  
Goku didn't turn from the water, "I saw you come up behind him" he said  
"behind who?" asked Trunks  
"him!" said Goku "and you" he said to another part of the water, "shut up when I'm talking"  
Vegeta came up behind Goku  
"whos there now?" He asked  
"another one. He looks like Trunks"  
"hey wow" exclaimed Vegeta "what a coincidence, the real Trunks is here too!"  
Trunks stepped up behind them to see what the were talking about...  
WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAME!!!!???? there were 3 men in the water and they looked like...  
well they looked like him, Goku and Vegeta  
"wow" he said  
the new man's lips moved at the same time as his  
"SEE??!!" Vegeta was getting irate, this is our problem! "They keep trying to talk to us  
when we talk! Its just bad manners!"  
He sent a quick fireball at his double  
"VEGETA YOUR GOING TO KILL IT!!" Goku said, reaching his arm out to stop him. It was at   
this point that three things happened  
1.The Vegeta lookalike dissapeared behind a whirly thingy of circles and reappeared unscathed  
2.The Goku lookalike reached his arm out to stop The Vegeta one from releasing the fireball  
that HE was about to shoot  
3.Trunks felt hungry  
Goku started dancing around to see if his doppelganger would do the same, he did!  
he stopped, so did his doppelganger.  
  
"Hey guys?"  
"yes?"  
"I've had a thought"  
"did it hurt?" asked Vegeta  
"no, not really" said Goku, a blank look on his face  
"just carry on" said Trunks  
"What if..." said Goku  
"yes?" asked Trunks  
"What IF..."  
"JUST GET ON WITH THE GODDAMNED SENTANCE!!" screamed Vegeta  
"WELL I"M SORRY BUT FUNIMATION SAYS THAT IF I DON'T HAVE A BIT OF SUSPENCE THEYRE GONNA CUT  
ME FROM THE SHOW!!"  
"how can they cut you from the show?? you're the main character!!" said Vegeta  
"Really? cool! so anyway what if these weren't really people, they were just some kind of reflected  
IMAGE of us in the water?"  
Trunks and Vegeta facefaulted  
"THAT" Trunks said, mid laughter  
"THAT, WAS THE STUPIDEST IDEA I'VE EVER HEARD!!!!!!!" he shrieked  
Goku looked a bit upset  
"Trunks...err...I mean Brat, go get Kakarotts first brat" Vegeta said mid laughter  
"he doesn't appear to have inherited the stupid gene"  
Trunks flew off giggling to himself 


	4. Gohan's Moment Of Stupidity

Gohans moment of stupidity  
By Sophie.  
I don't own Gohan, but thats ok cos if I did I wouldn't be able to do any thing unless I   
found some way to get Videl out of the picture  
  
Gohan was studying at Goku and Chi-Chi's house, he had only come for a cuppa and a chat,   
stupid mother, he didn't even *GO* to school any more, when he heard some kind of argument   
outside, he walked through to the hall to hear what was going on  
  
"But PLEASE Chi-Chi, its really Important "  
"NO WAY, HE'S STUDYING"  
"FOR WHAT??????"  
"FOR A CHANCE TO STUDY!!!"  
"The sooner he goes, the sooner he gets back and he can study again"  
"no"  
"The sooner he goes, the sooner GOKU gets back, and he can give you...well...YOU KNOW..."  
"WELL GOHAN???WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR??? GO ON THEN BEFORE I GO GET MY FRYING PAN!!"  
  
So Gohan set off with Trunks towards the river, with no idea of what was going on.  
  
When he was there he found Vegeta and Goku staring at the water, then Vegeta looked like  
he was going to have a fit or something  
  
"HOLY KAME, ANOTHER ONE, ANOTHER RIVER MAN AND ANOTHER COINCIDENCE AND YOU, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Wow Vegeta" said Goku  
"That sure is a lotta Exclamation marks, and did you always used to be that red? Its a very  
pretty shade"  
"Vegeta?"  
"Vegeta, you wanna wake up now? Why is his tongue poking out Gohan?" asked Goku innocently  
"was it something I said?"  
"You know what dad?" Gohan replied  
"I have no Idea"  
"So whats the problem?"  
"Theres these people in the river" Trunks said, while looking at his father  
"Who look exactly like us in every detail."  
"Hmmm..." said Gohan, "well I dunno, have any of you come up with any Ideas?"  
"well...Trunks said, Goku DID come up with this crazy idea that they were just reflected   
images of us, seein as how they seem to mimic us in every way and in everything we do" he   
said, trying to stifle a giggle  
Gohan attempted, badly to hide a snort of laughter  
"Any SANE Ideas?" he asked  
"No" Said Trunks  
"Well then" said Gohan  
"Well then" said Trunks  
"We're buggered" they said in unisen 


	5. The Answer Is Nigh

The Answer is Nigh  
By Sophie.  
I don't own The Answer - oh wait - yes I do  
  
Bulma was sitting at the table of revelations, drinking her grapefruit juice and wondering Idly when her husband would return to her when she heard a sound behind her. She jumped up and quickly turned around, whipping a huge frying pan from somewhere about her persons as she did so (a trick she'd learnt from Chi Chi), but when she saw who it was, she relaxed.  
  
"Well hey there Trunks, hi Goten" She said  
  
"Hi mum, we're starved"  
  
"Didn't Chi Chi feed you?" Asked Bulma  
  
"Well...Yeah" Said Goten, "OW" he screamed as Trunks Kicked him, "I mean...Nooooo! we are poor deprived little children"  
  
Bulma could see right through their little act. But she didn't really mind cos it was the norm.  
  
"Well I'll make you a deal." She offered, "you go find Trunks and Veg-head and I'll give you your food"  
  
So Goten set off with Trunks towards the river, with no idea of what was going on.  
  
When he was there he saw everybody but Vegeta (who was having a nap) staring at the water like fishes   
  
"Hey guys, what's happenin'?"  
  
"Hi. Magic Water"  
  
"Coooooooooooooooooooooool" The children said, creeping forward to look, but when they got there, the cupboard was bare...eerrm, I mean, they frowned in dissapointment.  
  
"what's so magic about that??" asked Trunks  
  
"yeah" agreed Goten "shouldn't it be shinin' an' sparklin'?"  
  
"But just LOOK at it" sighed Goku "there's people in it, and they look like us"  
  
"God, you really are stupid aren't you" said Goten  
  
"God????? what the hell is a God?????" Asked Gohan  
  
"Look, thats not the point" screamed Trunks "THE POINT IS THAT IT'S NOT MAGIC WATER AND THE PEOPLE YOU SEE ARE REALLY REFLECTIONS OF YOURSELVES IN THE WATER"  
  
"Hey wow dad" said Gohan "So you're Telepathic now?"  
  
"No" said Goku looking confused.  
  
Just then, a huge tornado swept across the land towards the Z-Senshi.  
  
"I SENT YOU HERE TO RETRIVE MY HUSBAND AND SON" It Boomed "AND YOU CAN'T EVEN MANAGE THAT! NOW STOP STARING AT YOUR REFLECTIONS AND GET MOVIN' T'WARDS THE FOOD!"  
  
"FOOD?" Everyone jumped up and Vegeta regained conciousness "Wuzza? Food?" he asked sleepily. So everyone trudged home and they got back just in time for tea.  
  
T  
H  
E N D - or is it? 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue  
By Sophie.  
Oh Where oh where has my Piccolo gone?  
  
  
Piccolo was walking along the river one day, when he saw a man under the water. He was surprised, so he went to get a closer look. AMAZING! This man looked exactly like him!  
"Hello" he said to the man, "who are you? are you me?"   
The Namek-sei-jin 'reflection' jumped from the water  
"We've done this bit" He growled, before kicking his ass 


End file.
